


The kid

by Ihni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Beware of spoilers, Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, Season 3, this alludes to something that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: Has he proven himself to be worthy of your tears now?





	The kid

**Author's Note:**

> Must an alone, abused kid who is lashing out really sacrifice his LIFE for people to realize he has worth?  
> Fuck that.

The kid was an asshole, the kid was abused  
The kid was mistreated and bullied and bruised  
The kid was afraid and the kid was confused  
The kid was a pawn for a monster and used

The kid was so angry; a heart full of rage  
The kid was a teenager; old for his age  
The kid was a hothead; the first to engage  
The kid was a prisoner; trapped in a cage

The kid was a weapon, the kid was a slave  
The kid was unaided from cradle to grave  
The kid was despairing, heroic and brave  
The kid was a fighter in need of a save

So tell me: this kid with the sweat on his brow  
This kid, who did bad things, yet saved them somehow  
This kid, who was _right there_ but gone anyhow  
You tell me; this kid – is he worth your tears now?

**Author's Note:**

> (Also I 100% believe that Billy is not dead. I am the Queen of Denial, and you cannot change my mind.)


End file.
